


Human menace

by MidnightJoker



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Marina/Pearl (Splatoon), F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJoker/pseuds/MidnightJoker
Summary: Everyone thought humans were already extinct, but what happens when a few humans start popping up in Inkopolis?
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Kudos: 14





	1. The new splatoon world

**Author's Note:**

> Here are my characters:  
> Rose (Agent 3)  
> Daniel (Agent 8)  
> Mr. Grizz's daughter (still don't have a name for her yet. You guys can choose or leave suggestions!)

**(Setting:Inkopolis)**

Rose was walking around Inkopolis, her yellow hair gently moved in the wind, her Zekko hoodie, shorts and Redfin shoes kept her warm. There was still one Octoling she couldn't get off her mind, Daniel. Daniel had _risked_ his life to save her and most importantly, Inkopolis.

"Rose!" Someone yells. It was one of Daniel's friends, Rudy, a cheerful young inkling boy, all three of them (Rose, Daniel, and Rudy were friends and the same age.)

"Rudy?" Rose wondered. "What's up?" The pink haired inkling boy calmed himself and browsed through his phone showing Rose a picture of a supposed living human.

"Did you see the latest human sighting?" Rudy asked. Immediately, Rudy jumped as Daniel scared him, with a simple scare.

"Geez! Daniel. Did you see the latest human sighting?" Rudy asked. Daniel nodded as he ran his fingers through his purple hair.

"The new hospital in Inkopolis is run by humans." Rose says.

"Sheldon hired a human to work for him, couple of them actually." Daniel replies.

"Yo! What's I miss?" An octoling girl asked. She had green hair, a pink shirt and red shoes, similar to Rudy.

"Daphne, you're always late." Rose laughed.

"I'm getting ready for a turf war, Let's do this!!" Daphne said pumped up. The group of four went for the lobby and signed up as a team.

 _"Foolish seafood!"_ A raspy voice said. It cleared it's throat and laughed.

 _"Soon, us humans will rule the earth once again! You pathetic beings will go back to fighting for scraps, but this time, for OUR entertainment!"_ The mysterious figure walked into the distance, laughing somewhat wickedly. What or Whoever this was, it seems that they were not to be taken lightly.


	2. Turf war gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose, Daniel, Rudy, and Daphne decide to do a turf war, but what happens when Daniel is shortly Octonapped after the match?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Rose was saved by Daniel from Commander Tartar's control, she still has the turquoise ink from the goo, but she only uses it when she's furious.

**(Turf war setting:Wahoo World)**

"We can do this!" Rose said positively. Her and her friends ready their weapons as the opposing team, a group of four green inklings. Daniel rushed to the left with his Dualies, and splatted an inkling, Daphne's roller squished two other inklings as Rudy's Kensa Splattershot splatted the last inkling. Rose and her slosher covered the arena, they had won thanks to Rose's Slosher and splashdown.

"Rose's team wins!" Marina announced. The team jumped for joy as they tried searching for Daniel, but he was not there.

"Daniel?" Rose began. No response.

"Daniel?" She repeated. Something was off... Daniel was gone. Rose took off, as Rudy and Daphne went after her.

"Where are you going?" Daphne asked.

"To save Daniel." Rose replied trying not to get angry.

"Of course you are!" Rudy began. "We're coming with you!" The three rushed to Inkopolis square, as they noticed one of the gates was destroyed.

"Once we go through this gate..." Rose begins. "There's no going back!" Rudy and Daphne nod as they walk through the gate.

 _(Don't worry Daniel.)_ Rose thought _(We're coming to save you!)_

"So where are we going?" Daphne asked.  
"An town humans call Paradise, the humans haven't named it yet so that's what they call it." Rose replies.  
Our faithful trio walked for miles without knowing they were being aided by Off the hook. Whoever took Daniel, they would be in for a world of hurt from Rose!


	3. Octavio in da house!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dj Octavio is back! But he's been brainwashed, This will give origin to Rose (Agent 3's) powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a head cannon someone else may have already done, basically, Agent 3 can use the toxic goo she was controlled with to her advantage, and make toxic ink weapons and powers from it.

**(Rose's POV)**

Rudy, Daphne and I continue walking down a long and got road, I pulled some fruit out of my pocket as we shared it.

"So, Rose, How do you know Daniel?" Rudy asked.

"Yeah. I'm his childhood friend, he barely mentioned you." Daphne wondered. I sighed as I flashbacked to when I first met him.

**(Flashback)**

_"How?" I begin. "How did I let myself get brainwashed by a talking telephone?!"_

_"Glad to see you're awake, Agent 3. I'm Agent 8." A voice says. He had a short tentacle on his head and had round ears, he simply offered me a Tentacola as he sat down._

_"I'm so weak..." I say. "But at least I'm safe, right?"_

_"Safe from a telephone." The boy says. "But me? I've gone through a labyrinth of traps, and I had to defeat a brainwashed you, Boy were you a pain in the tentacle!" Turquoise ink horns formed in my head as my fingers turned into claws the tips had turquoise ink as well, and my eyes were the same color as the ink._

_"What did you call me?!" I roared. But it was ineffective as the boy had no fear._

_"Like I said, pain in the fuckin tentacle!" He says. "I'm Daniel."_

_"Rose." I reply in a introduction fashion._

**(Flashback ends)**

"Daniel can be a tad, too truthful at times." Rudy chuckled nervously.

"OCTAVIO RETURNING WITH THE BEATDOWN!" Octavio boomed. He came down in a tiny robot machine and fired some shots at us. Again, I felt it, the goo ran through my body, Turquoise ink horns and claws formed in my head as fingers, my eyes turned the same color as I flare at Octavio.

"Tell me where Daniel is or I'll turn you to Takoyaki!" I threaten. He simply fires more bombs at me, my turquoise ink claws begin grow as I jump into the air and slash Octavio with all my force, he falls to the ground and looks a bit fazed.

"W-Where am I? Agent 3?" He wondered.

"Daniel. Location. Now!" I say.

"I don't know where he is!" Octavio cries. I raise my left hand into the air as the claw tips turn into drills, as I slowly lower my hand, inching closer and closer to his face.

"Ok! OK! I'll tell you what I heard before I was brainwashed!" He cried. I lowered my hand.

"Humans have kicked my army and me out of Octo Valley. When I went to spy on their base, they had him strapped to a chair, a human girl was there, Aaron Grizz saw me and put some hypnoshades on me!" Octavio said.

"But their base is in Paradise, how did you get in? It's heavily armed!" I say.

"One of the human guards was dumb and didn't know how to close the gate." He explained.

"Well. We're going to Paradise." I begin.

"Yo! It ain't storming a base without partners!" Another voice says. It came from above, Pearl and Marina from on the hook greeted us as Marina chuckled.

"This is long overdue, but my army will fight alongside you!" Octavio said. "Defenders of the world, move out!" This new form I have had already vanished, waiting for me to enrage so I can use it's true power. Octavio had turned into his humanoid form, which was as old as Captain Cuddlefish, except he was able to walk without a cane. Thankfully, we didn't have to walk, as Off the Hook offered us a ride. Octavio's soldiers followed by swimming through their ink.

"Next stop, Paradise!" The pilot announced. I thought it would be smooth sailing from here.


	4. Island of illusions pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Cephalopod friends have last been seen heading to save Daniel from Paradise. unfortunately, they crash landed in an island, that can change itself based on the Cephalopod's deepest desire? Only fate can decide our heroes' path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought y'all was gettin bored so I decided to through in some magic! On illusion island Rose, Rudy, and Daphne appear as fully grown inklings/ octolings. While on said island their brains work on 'autopilot' but they can still think for themselves though on the island, they rarely do

**(Rose's POV)**

"Mayday! Mayday! We're going down!" The pilot announced. I run to a side window and see that one of the wings was set ablaze by the rapid lightning strikes.

"Carp, this can't be good!" I say. The airplane engine was making weird sounds as it went spiraling to the ground.

 _"Error, Error, Wing 2 is down. Commencing safe landing protocol!"_ An automatic voice alerted.

"Pearlie, if we don't make it. I just want you to know, I ate your ice cream!" Marina whispered.

"You what?!" Pearl boomed. We all started panicking when the airplane hit the ground! I was out cold.

**(The illusion island takes shape of Rose's deepest desire. Still Rose's POV)**

"Mommy?" A voice whispered. "Mommy? Wake up, mommy!" The voice begins to sound as if it were crying. I opened my eyes as I woke up.

"Oh hey Ruby." I say. "Can you not wake Mommy up so early? I'm still tired from the project."

"Sorry Mommy." Ruby apologizes. Her orange eyes staring at me.

"Where's you're father? Did your older brother tease you again?" I ask.

"Daddy is still making breakfast, and Jason is a stinky!" Ruby says. I chuckle and laugh as I pick her up, my orange hair a little brighter than hers.

_(How do I know them? How do they know me?)_ I think to myself. I walk into the kitchen and an adult version of Daniel is in there, The house was pretty large as the kitchen was decorated, beautiful chairs, a ceiling fan, and a table. The living room was in front of it as it was mostly littered with toys for four or five year olds.

"Oh, hey Rose. Bout time you work up, Squid brawler ultimate been keeping you up?" Daniel asked. I yawned and nodded, Daniel poured me some coffee which he somehow made with milk, and have it to me, I suddenly was woken up!

"Quick picking your nose, Jason! No wonder people think your a Stinky Inky!" Ruby blurted.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I didn't cry at the end of the book mommy read to us! Only real babies cry when they read 'Octavin loses his socks!'" Jason said. His purple Inkling hair moved as he made silly faces at Ruby.

"Ok, ok! Enough. If you two continue arguing I'm going to delete your Squidboy and Octogirl recordings." Daniel warned. The two immediately quieted down. Daniel ate some food as he got up and kissed my cheek, and nuzzled his face against Ruby's and Jason's.

"So soon?" I asked. "Thought you wouldn't go in till 3:40 ."

_(I'm trapped in an illusion, I'll round up the others and we'll escape later! But first I gotta wait this one out.)_

"You know the hospital's owner, he hates us going late." He says. I hug him as Ruby and Jason do the same.

**(The illusion island changes forms, Jason and Ruby are 15 while Rose and Daniel remain the same age as she was in the illusion:27)**

"Mom, can I get some Sand dollars to go to Inkopolis mall?" Ruby asked. Her orange Octoling hair waves as she stares at me.

"Not until you improve your grade in Octarian language class." I respond.

"Mom!" Ruby replies. "Ugh, why do you have to stop me from being fresh?!"

"Not to mention, you skipped three classes, got into seven fights, and gotten suspended five times this week!" I say. "Why are you like this?"

"Because all the fresh kids skip school! All the fresh kids get into fights and get suspended!" She says.

"All the fresh kids do homework as well!" I argue.

"UGH! OH MY COD, MOM, YOUR SO NOT FRESH! JASON'S FAVORITE SOCKS ARE FRESHER THAN YOU! EVEN DAD IS FRESHER THAN YOU!" Ruby roars.

"Don't raise your voice at me, young lady!" I say turquoise ink forms around my body changing my eyes and hair color and giving me ink horns made out of turquoise ink.

"Don't raise your voice at me, young lady!" Ruby mocked. I glare at her aa I point to the hallway.

"Give me your Squiddler phone and go up to your room! You're grounded!" I say. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and gives me it, and walks to her room defeated.

"Hello Mom!" Jason says.

"Report card, where is it?" I ask. He simply gives me a folded paper, and I sigh.

"Did I do good?" He asked.

"Yes." I say. "At least you didn't skip school like your sister."

"I didn't skip! I was fresh! I'm one of the freshest kids at Inkopolis high school!" Ruby yells.

"What's up?" Daniel asked as he entered through the door, coming back from his Doctor shift at the hospital.

"Ruby skipped school again, I think that Rodney boy is a bad influence on her!" I say.

"You went through my Squiddler phone?! No wonder why no one thinks your not fresh, mom! You invade privacy!" Ruby roars.

**(TBC)**


	5. Island of illusions pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Cephalopod friends are trapped in their own illusions, but what happens when one of them manages to free the others?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daphne and Marina secrets are revealed Inklings can handle water in forms of rain, showers, or shallow ends on pools. (I'm my headcannons)

**Rose's POV**

I walked up to my room as I heard Ruby sigh.

"Why do I keep lying to mom?" I hear her say. I press one of my ears on the door.

"I know mom's trying to look out for me, but if I tell her Rodney hits me, she's capable of splatting us." She whispers.

"HE WHAT?!" I boom as I kick down the door.

"Mom!" Ruby replies. "I'm sorry!" I hug her.

"Don't you _ever_ let anyone anyone harm you!" I say. "You know no one harms mom's little agent, right?" She hugs me.

"Mom. You're the best, as Agent 3, and as our mom!" She replies. I feel the name Agent 3 in head.

**(Rose wakes up on the island)**

"Finally, she's awake." Rudy says. I got up and turned my head at Daphne.

"What's wrong? You seem bummed." I say as she sighs.

"Daniel. Daniel is actually my younger brother, I didn't say anything at first." She sighed. Daphne pulled out a photo of her holding a newborn Daniel.

"How, how old were you in this photo?" I ask.

"Four. I was four years old back then!" She says. "My dad out him up for adoption because my mom moved out of the house."

"Who adopted him?" I asked.

"Me." Marina replied. "I adopted him after I found him in the streets."

**(Flashback Marina's Pov)**

_"Cod, it's raining so hard today!" I say. I look both ways as a loud cry brings my attention to a covered box in the alleyway, it has a small crying Octoling boy inside as I touched his skin, it was ice cold as set from a few raindrops._

_"Poor baby... Who would be so heartless as to leave him out here?!" I scold. I pick him up as I wipe the tears from his cheeks._

_"C'mon, I'll take you home until your mommy starts looking for you!" He clings into me, as starts to calm down._

_"Pearlie is gonna love him!" I say._

**(Flashback ends switch to Rose's POV)**

"So, his parents aren't familiar with him?" I ask.

"My dad isn't, no." Daphne says.

"C'mon!" Dj Octavio says. "We have 5 areas to go through, let's move!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Cephalopod friends travel through the island to find Daniel, but what happens when he is brainwashed and forced to turn against them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr.Grizz's Daughter revealed.

**Rose's POV**

"Daniel, we're coming!" I reassure myself. Our group moves forward, Pearl whining about Marina eating her ice cream. Many soldiers tried to escape the island but not many made it through.

 _"Bzzt! Ah if it isn't my old puppet, Agent 3!"_ A voice says. I ready my Splattershot, as Commander Tartar comes down, holding Daniel by the throat.

"Let him go! Now!" I command. The telephone just chuckles.

 _"I think not. I wonder what were to happen if I were to... splat him?"_ Commander Tartar looked at the unconscious Daniel and fired a shot of goop at him, Tartar let go as Daniel fell to the floor.

"Daniel! Daniel!!" I yelled. I ran up to him as Commander Tartar laughed and flew away, as we chased after him.

**(With Mr.Grizz his POV)**

"For the last time, kid. You're going to be with my Cynthia, my daughter loves you." I say to Daniel who was cuffed to a testing table.

"No! A human teenager bonding with an Octoling? That's not right! You can't force me to love someone else, my hearts belong to Agent 3, no other girl, just her!" He says. I approach him.

"Listen, boy. I can control this island, I'll make sure you're little 'girlfriend' stays behind! No one will save you!" He spits in my face, the ink was toxic, but I quickly removed it.

"You're going to love her, and be the perfect soldier in the process!" I say. I put some hypnoshades on him. He struggles and moves, with excessive force, then he gives up and simply stands still.

"Sir!" A soldier says. "We've lost three soldiers to the Cephalopods! What do we do?" I turn to Daniel as I give off an evil grin.

"Take our newest soldier with you, give him some weapons and make sure he guards the front gate." I say.

"Yes, sir." Daniel replies as he turns to the soldier. "I need some ink weapons!"

"Right this way!" The soldier replies. My daughter, Cynthia was no older than Daniel but she was three inches taller than him, she came up to me.

"Did you convince him to love me?!" Cynthia asked.

"With all due time, darling." I say. "For now he will defend us, and most importantly, you."

**(TBC)**


	7. Battle with Cynthia!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes battle Cynthia! Will they emerge victorious, or will Cynthia have the last laugh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia is part Inkling, she just doesn't know it yet...

**(Rose's POV)**

_"You destroyed the wrong box, test failed."_ A voice said. I quickly took off the bag as it burst with bright blue ink, I was barely harmed by the blast.

"Come on! Let's go!" I say as we start blasting enemies left and right, we ran and ran through the rooms, each one better than the last.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't the squid girl that tried to steal my future boyfriend!" A voice says. A black haired human teenager wearing a red hoodie, blue shoes and green pants jumped down. She pulled out a weapon and grinned.

"Remember the date you and Daniel had last week?" Rudy asked.

"You threatened to splat any girl that even came _close_ to Daniel, you Yandere!" Daphne says. I get a sort of crazed look in my eyes.

"Anyone who tries to break me up with Daniel doesn't deserve a peaceful life." I say as I hold up my turquoise claws to my face. Cynthia and I rush at each other, the others hold off her forces.

"Take this!" I say as I scratch her. She just recoiled from the pain. She then heard the Calamari Inkantation go off, she looked at me as she put her ear on my phone.

"If only I could translate this to my father, he'd save you!" She replies as she starts singing the lyrics in English

 _"Callie, Marie, Agents 1 and 2 and together we make 3!"_ She sang. She moved herself left and right.

"Alright, I'm going to help you, But I'm saving this to my phone." She transports a copy of the music to her phone and gives me back mine.

"Not even humans can resist it." Pearl laughed. I saw Cynthia pull out some dualies as she ran towards the next area, is following her.

"So she _is_ part inkling. The inkantation has a large effect on her." I whisper. We dash onwards.

"This way, this waaay!" She chants. She then pulled out a picture of Mr. Grizz and ripped it. Muttering to herself that she wasn't gonna be like him, that she was gonna help Inklings, Octolings, and now Humans live in peace. One thing was for sure, our powerful enemy was now a more powerful ally.

"Slow down! My back aches!" Octavio says as he sits down on a chair, this part of the island was being friendly towards us.

"Now I know why Craig keeps complaining about his back!" Octavio says, mentioning Cap'n Cuttlefish.

"Hey um, sorry that I scratched you." I say.

"No problem, But you gotta invite me to a Squid Sisters concert sometime!" Cynthia replies.

"Got it." I reply. The next area was based off a ruined Inkopolis, one thing I know for sure, it was _NOT_ gonna be pretty... Or go smoothly.


	8. Ruins of Inkopolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ruined Inkopolis illusion takes full effect, can put heroes escape and power through?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might get dark. Twilight and Ruby are the same person, it's just Ruby is used to being called Twilight.

**(Rose's POV)**

A small little bubble had covered us, we were put into separate bubbles as we saw the ruined inkopolis, almost all of it was demolished, I turned my head as I saw two small children, an Octoing girl and an Inkling boy, I knew that they were from my illusion, but the girl was named differently.

"This is what'll happen to Inkopolis if my father gets his way." Cynthia says. Both children had their hands out, begging for food.

"Twilight, we gotta get food for mommy. She's very sick!" I can hear the boy say.

"Poor mommy, she won't eat anything because she wants our tummies to be full!" Twilight says. "Let's go get some food, ok Jason?" The two get up as the island moves and shifts, the scenery is changed. A future version of me appears, as the two kids open the door, they walk in with full bags of food.

"Here you go, mommy! Eat, We got all this food for you!" Twilight says.

"No." My future self says. "I won't eat until you two do."

"We already ate!" They lied. My future self opens the bag and pulls out some bread, meat, and cheese. She makes three sandwiches and places two in front of them.

"Eat up. Your father would want you two safe." Future me says. At that point two soldiers bust in through the door.

"Who stole all those things from the human's side of the wall?" One of the soldiers asked as he pointed the gun at my future self and the kids.

"It was me, I did it." My future self says. She turned around at Twilight and Jason and kissed their foreheads softly.

"Promise me, you two will behave, for mommy?" Future me says with ink tears in her eyes. The two nodded as my illusion version gets dragged away by the soldiers.

"Mommy!" The kids cry. The island moves and shifts again as the soldiers throw my future self to the ground one of them pulls out a bright silver pistol, used to exterminate inklings and points it at my copy's head.

"Any last words?" The soldier asked. My future copy looked at the two kids who were standing next to Callie and Marie.

"Don't worry, Aunt Callie and Aunt Marie will take care of you, they'll give you food, water, a house, and love and care. Please, behave for them, ok?" My future copy says. They just nod, Callie and Marie cover Twilight and Jason's eyes.

_(BANG!)_

"Mommy!" The two kids cry, the soldiers move away as the twins hug my copy's body, crying.

"I'm sorry, mommy! Please! We didn't know!!" Twilight cried. One of the soldiers sighed and returned, he and a few other soldiers placed a few years worth of food in bags down on the floor and left.

"Where's Daniel?!" I say.

"He was shot for defying my father." Cynthia says. The seven of us immediately found the exit as the island turned to a military base, but we were in some sort of safe haven.

"This is area four, we should head quietly from here, be sneaky ya know?" Cynthia says. We just nod and rest, for these next two areas won't be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this story won't last long...


	9. Daniel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, our friends are at the base! But they have to battle a certain octoling before they can get to Mr Grizz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hypnoshades are back!

**(Rose's POV)**

It was finally time, we had finally made it through four areas, but Daniel was nowhere to be found!

"What if he's not here?" I ask. "What if Mr.Grizz already killed him?!" I can feel the rage build up inside me. I run towards the open area, my legs building up large amounts of speed.

"Rose! Don't be stupid!" Marina yelled. I ran and ran dodging enemy fire as I killed the enemy soldiers with Splashdowns, Ballers, Ink Jets, and Sting Rays. Some soldiers were terrified and pleaded for mercy.

"You are unworthy of mercy!" I say as I splat him with my Ink bomb.

"Geez, you didn't have to go on a murdering spree!" Marina says. The seven of us simply sit down and drink some Tentacolas. We get up and see the front gate.

"I can see someone up there! But who is it?" Dj Octavio asked.

"It kinda looks like..." Cynthia says. The mysterious figure turns around, It was Daniel! He had on a pair of hypnoshades and was armed with some Dualies.

"I'm afraid I can't let you progress any further." He says in a monotone voice. Daniel jumps down and starts attacking us, we take cover as he starts going after me, he puts down his dualies as I look over to Cynthia.

"Tell him! He's trying to resist the mind control, remind him you're still there for him!!" Cynthia exclaims. I just sigh, as he sits down with me. The mind control was proven to be very slow on octolings, or rather it might rarely activate. Even if it does, it wouldn't last long.

"Daniel.. Do you remember the time... We went to Wahoo World? That time someone tried to flirt with me?" I say. Daniel just grunts.

"That idiot wouldn't stop hitting on you, so I didn't stop ballsploding him." He replies, the hypnoshades turned on as I tried to remind him, he was still valuable, to me.

"Remember when I played with the tentacle on top of your head?" I asked. I reached over to Daniel's head and kept twirling the tentacle with my fingers.

"R-Rose, Please." He says. He grabs one of his dualies and attempts to splat me, but I dodge and remove the hypnoshades with my hand as I crush them.

"Rose? What happened? Where am I?" He says. I just giggle quietly and bring him up to speed.

"Well, now that you saved me. I should thank you!" Daniel says. He gently grabs the sides of my arms as he leans in and kisses me, I was a bit taken back at first but I gave in and kissed back, Marina covered Pearl's eyes, as Rudy, Daphne and Cynthia cheer. Dj Octavio grunts.

"Quit kissing and let's go!" He barks, we break the kids because we need to breathe.

"Right. Well, no time to waste!" I say, I can hear soldiers rushing in, as Octavio looks at us, he snaps his fingers as Octolings and Octosnipers appear out of seemingly thin air, the soldiers are in front of us.

"Fire!!" Dj Octavio yells. The Octarian force and the human army fight to the death as the group of us was now six, we run through the base and see a locked door.

"Once we go in, we fight for Octarians, Inklings, and the good humans!" I say.

**(TBC)**


	10. Showdown with Mr Grizz!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final showdown with Mr Grizz! The fate of Inkopolis and the world, is in their hands.

**Rose's POV**

We walked through the door, it was eerily quiet... I took out a splat bomb and threw it. It exploded as Mr Grizz came out dressed in Samurai armor and had a sword with him.

"You couldn't stay away, could you?" He asked. He seen Cynthia and grew full of rage.

"YOU! Why are you with them?!" He booms.

"You never told me about Mother!" Cynthia exclaims, Mr Grizz chuckles.

"Oh, you mean, Callie Cuttlefish?" He began. "Yeah, we liked each other. But she doesn't know your alive. Let's keep it that way!" Cynthia threw a black ink curling bomb and it barely missed Mr Grizz.

"Fine! You want to go? We'll go!" He boomed. We fought him will Off the Hook offered us support. He tried to splash at us but we dodged, Cynthia used a Splatbrella to cover us and protect us, He was quick in that armor.

"Where is he?" I ask. I look both ways, there was nothing. Then Mr Grizz chuckles as he grabs my throat.

"L-Let me go!" I stutter. He slowly increases his grip on me.

"Rose!" I hear Daniel yell. I can hear his shoes stepping on the metal of the base. Mr Grizz chuckles.

"Right on cue!" He laughs. I see Daniel jump up into the air, Mr Grizz chuckles again as he let's me go, pulls out his sword and stabs Daniel.

"Daniel!!" I say. I rush over to him and I sit on my knees, crying.

"Don't leave me!" I cry. I quietly place my lips on his, and then I stop kissing him and look at his eyes.

"P-Please, never forget me..." He whispers.

"No! Don't say that! Your going to be ok!!" I cry. Mr Grizz points his sword at me, and chuckles wickedly.

"Any last words?" He asks. At that point a purple ink bomb is thrown. I look over and see, Twilight?

"These illusions will help us!" Cynthia says. A couple of illusions burst into the base, Jason turns into a squid and uses splashdown near Mr Grizz.

"Why? Why would you fight against your own father?!" Mr Grizz grunts.

"I'm Cynthia Cuttlefish, once I eliminate the threat, I'll be known as Agent 9!" Cynthia says determinedly.

"She's got some good goals." Pearl says. Cynthia delivered the final blow, finishing Mr Grizz off, once and for all! Or so we thought...


	11. Finale battle with Mr. Grizz part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final final battle with Mr. Grizz! will our friends triumph or will Mr. Grizz get his way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might contain a Thanos quote.

**Rose's POV**

Mr. Grizz fell to the floor, I ran using all of my stamina and grabbed him by his neck.

"Anyone who tries to kill Daniel will pay, _dearly._ " I say. I grab my splattershot and press it harder against his chest.

"You should've gone for the head....." Mr. Grizz says weakly. A force field appears which shocks me and allows him to press on a button on a remote, a giant robot begins to slowly rise from the floor.

"What the?" I begin. "What is that?" I tend to Daniel who starts recovering more ink through his closed wounds.

"Ha ha ha ha! Ever wonder what I did with those golden salmonoid eggs you collected for me?" He began. "I used them to create this giant robot! Now, it's time to say goodbye to that stupid little town of yours!" He laughs. The robot tries to land a fist attack, but we dodge. Rudy tries to ink a robot fist thrown at him, but the fist is unikable.

"You're probably waiting for my robot fist to be reflected back at me with you're ink, huh?" He said through a loud speaker. "Sorry, kiddos. Ink doesn't suit me, I guess that makes me invincible, huh? Too bad, ha ha ha ha!" We continue to dodge fists and weapon attacks, which was harder for me because I was protecting Daniel. One of the attacks hit me and I was sent spiraling towards a wall, too weak to get up. the robot got closer to me as my life flashed before my eyes.

"You two 'agents' were always a thorn in my side, now it's time I took the thorns out!" He booms, I pull out my splattershop as it is blasted out of my hand, Death. I expected it to come for me. The giant robot raised it's hand at Me and Daniel, preparing to squish us, when we see a green ink bomb thrown at the robot, the bomb was big as a Steelhead walked into the room, accompanied by regular and boss Salmonoids.

"Salmonoid says Grizz is not welcome here!" The Steelhead barks. The flyfish looked at Cynthia, Daniel, and I.

"Any enemy of egg snatcher is friend of Salmonoids, Salmonoids assist little rebels in battle!" The flyhead says.

**(TBC)**


	12. How they met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple chapter on how Rudy (Agent 4) met Daphne, his Octo girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a real chapter.

**(Not a real chapter)**

"Agent 4, you're doing great!" Marie cheers. Rudy just sprayed the floor with his hero shot and swam through the orange ink, as a few Octolings launched to his location.

"Octolings inkoming!" Marie yells. Rudy hides in his ink and So late three octolings, as he tries to reach for the last mini zapfish plush.

"Thought you could get through me?" The octoling asked. Rudy simply turned around as he held a mini zapfish plush.

"Agent 4! Agent 4! Can you hear me? What's going on?" Marie asked. The octoling girl puts her weapon away and looks at the mini zapfish plush in Rudy's hands as she reaches for Rudy's suit. Turning off the mic on it.

"That plush looks really cute, can I have it?" The Octo girl wondered as she pointed at the plush.

"On two conditions:You have to tell me your name. You have to let me see your eyes, you already look fresh." Rudy says.

"Y-You think I'm fresh?" The octoling asked. Rudy nodded.

"Ok. My name is Daphne, and please don't laugh when I show you my eyes." The now named Daphne replied. She reached for her hypnoshades and took them off, her bright blue eyes met Rudy's green eyes.

"You're really fresh... and you're really pretty." Rudy whispers. He tossed a mini zapfish plush gently to her as she placed it in her pocket, she gently grabbed his hand and they went back to Tentakeel outpost.

"Quick, hide in my hoodie before Marie sees you!" Rudy says. Daphne turns into her Octopus form and jumps into Rudy's hoodie, hiding.

"Oh, Agent 4!" Callie says. "I see you got the eight plushes, right?"

"Yes." Rudy replies. He gives her the toys as Callie counts them.

"One... Two.." Callie says. "Wait. There are only 7, where is the last one?" 

"Iforgotitgottagohomebye!" Rudy says. He turns into his squid form and an Octorian follows him, but the squid sisters were too confused to notice. Daphne was safe from Octavio's rule she kissed Rudy on the cheek as she saved goodbye.


	13. Final battle part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the final battle begins! probably the final chapter?

**Rose's POV**

"So, you all choose to rebel against me and not join me?" Mr Grizz began. "Very well then, TIME TO DIE!!!!"

The robot started firing more robo-fists and missiles, in which nearly got us the Steelhead and the Flyfish were able to reflect them, causing major damage.

"Rose..." A voice says, I turn around to see Daniel on the floor, he slides his dualies over to me.

"Use them, make sure that you find a way to win this battle!" he says. I nod, Twilight and Jason assist me, but the robot dodged our ink bombs.

"Do you dare disrupt the fate of this miserable little world?!" He booms, the giant robot foot prepares to kick me, as I swim away in my ink.

_(Bang!)_

The giant robot took a heavy and large hit to the back of the head.

"T-Think you could get away with harming us?" Daniel asked as he held a splat charger in his hands. but how? he lost too much ink to use weapons!

"YOU INSOLENT BRAT, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY THE PRICE FOR THAT!" Mr Grizz growled. he went over to Daniel, slowly stomping, I threw a suction bomb, exploding and damaging the back of his head.

"Gah! that's it, say you're prayers, inkling!" Mr grizz threatened, but before he could come near me, his robot stopped, as it suffered too much damage.

"hah!" Daniel laughs. "It's over for you, Grizz!" Twilight throws an autobomb at Mr.Grizz finishing him off once and for all.

"Little squid girl, consider Salmonoids as allies, Salmonoids will always help you." The steelhead says. the Salmonoids grab their golden eggs and head for the water.

**(Epilogue)**

After all this happens, Daniel is healed, as he now studies medicine in inkopolis university, Rose, and Rudy retire from being agents and attend college, Cynthia meets her mom and her Aunt Marie, She was the 9th agent of the squidbeak splatoon, until they disbanded, Humans, Salmonoids, Octorians, and Inklings work together now, as they try their best to ward off any invaders.

 **Next story:** Marnie's Jealously (probably)


End file.
